Dark Starless Nights
by Vintagesofmymind
Summary: this is the story of a girl with out an 'ohsohappy' family life or for that matter life...she meets an man who could help her get out of the hole she's dugg herself...KakashiOc...On Hold not permentally though...


Title: Dark Starless Nights

Author: FireAndStealthNin who else?

Chapter 1: The Meeting

As the street lamps flashed on in the pouring village of Kanoha, you walked further down the street. You paused as you stood in front of the Yamanaka's bookstore. You walked in, out of boredom, to find a book to read and check for the time where it was lighter and easier to read your watch.

The hands read 10 pm, so you decided to look through the books. You pull out a couple random books and head to the cash register. It turns out that you picked up three rather interesting books which are entitled as: "Demon In My View" by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, "Crank" by Ellen Hopkins, and the ever so famous "Make Out Paradise" by Kanoha's own frog hermit Jairiya. You buy the books and sit down at a small table with another connected to it.

When you sit down you pull out your first book "Demon In My View" and start reading. A little while after that someone sits down at your table but you don't look up towards that person just yet. When you finish the first chapter of your book you look up to see a man sitting across the table.

He looked to be in his twenties and had the book "Make Out Paradise" in hand scanning through it with his eye. I say this because he had a mask covering his lower face and his Kanoha headband pulled down to cover his left eye. You start to get thirsty so you pull out your wallet to find some money. Sifting through your wallet you come upon you identification card or I.D., which ever you like to call it, and look on at the woman in the picture.

She has bright blue eyes and long, dark brown hair to cover them up. She looks to be rather sad, as if she had been crying recently. She has a pale, ghostly complexion which makes her sorrowful eyes stand out more. You move on from your picture to your information on the card. It reads: Village-Kanoha, Age-18 years, Level-Jounin, Name-Usotsuki Korosu Firah (AN: name goes from last to middle to first.), and Birthdate-October 30th 1987. After you looked over your personal information you place your I.D. back into the wallet and pull out a five.

While doing this you put your book down after marking the page and get up leaving your things at your seat. Unbeknown to you, you have a curious eye following you, that of the masked man seated at your table. You stop in front of a vending machine and get a small can of wine. (AN: I'm improvising so don't think I'm an idiot with the canned wine idea.) You open the can and take a sip of the warm, rich wine making you warm up all the more faster. You take a seat back at the table and feel as if some ones watching you. Once you've seated yourself you glance up and see that man at your table was looking at you.

He asks, "Are you ok? You seem pretty beat up." Referring to your somewhat bruised complexion. "I'm alright. What's your name? If you don't mind me asking." You reply rubbing a big bruise under the fishnet of your forearm. "Sorry my name is Hatake Kakashi. What's yours?" he questions. "I'm Usotsuki Firah, but you can call me Fire." You state in an outgoing manner with a bright smile on your face.

"Ok, Fire what level are you? That is if you're a ninja." He asks. "I'm a Jounin. You?" you reply. "Oh I'm a Jounin as well… I watch over team 7." he answers. "Cool I don't have a team. I'm not planning to get one either. I just stick with the normal A and S rank missions. Plus I can't stand kids most of the time and I'm not a good 'teacher'." you say rubbing the back of your head with crescents for eyes and an embarrassed smile on your face as you sweat drop.

This causes Kakashi's visible eye to curve into a crescent as well and a deep chuckle to erupt at your comment about your teaching skills. "Ha, is that so? Well now I'm gonna have to take you to meet my team tomorrow." Kakashi says with a grin. "Huh? No way. I don't 'do' kids…" you say shaking your head and taking another drink of your warm wine. "Who said you had to 'do' them?" he says smartly and pervertedly with a questioning look on his face. "Ha very funny…" you say crossing your arms and pouting at his comment. Then you both burst out with your laughter and continue your conversation until about 12 am when the Yamanaka's start closing up.

"Well…I guess I'll see you around Kakashi." You say with a smile. "Oh Fire give me your number and I'll call you tomorrow…" he says while you start to write out your number on his palm. "Ok there you go Kakashi call me later." you say waving goodbye. "Bye." He says in response and heads to his home while you walk your way to yours.


End file.
